1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic emergency call initiation, and more particularly, to the use of a cellular telephone for automatically initiating an outgoing call in response to a vehicle accident.
2. Description of Related Art
Emergency situation handling is an important reason for the success of cellular system technologies. In the event of an emergency situation, a cellular subscriber can initiate a 911 call to summon police, fire department or ambulance. The subscriber orally conveys the nature of the emergency, the location and other necessary information to the emergency operator. However, this scenario mandates that the subscriber initiate the emergency call. Thus, the subscriber must be conscious, alert and capable of manipulating the equipment in taking the appropriate steps necessary to make an emergency call.
Often, the subscriber may be unconscious and unable to initiate an emergency call. The subscriber may also be in a state of shock or trapped such that they are unable to reach the cellular equipment. In cases such as this, time is of the essence and delay can result in death or permanent injury. Thus, a means for automatically initiating an emergency call through a cellular telephone system in response to a vehicle accident without the need for subscriber initiation would be greatly beneficial.